Of dwarves and demons
by SoManyRhosgobelRabbits
Summary: Kor is part of a secretive race called the Naur that live close to the Shire. One day an old grey man visits her and sweps her away on an adventure that might as well kill her. On her way she finds comfort with the most unlikely dwarf one could think of.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Tolkien´s characters or plot line.**

**I do own the Naur and any characters that I choose to place in this story. Thanks.**

Prologue:

The Naur

To dive into this story, you´ll have to know a few things.

First of all is that there are many races in Arda that will probably never be mentioned in one of Tolkien´s books as they are either to small and of no significance to actually be mentioned during the story line or they have nothing to do with the plot.

Second is that those races are either lost or havent made an appearance in a long time.

Third thing is that to understand the Naur, one of said races, you have to know a little bit of their history.

The Naur first appeared in the north of Middle-Earth, in the witchkingdom of Angmar. They have been said to have aided the dark lord and the Valar Morgroth. The Naur would deny that if you ever asked one of them. Truth is that they have some connection to the dark Valar but not the dark lord.

The people of the Naur were spirits once, living in Middle-Earth that the Valar and most of the First Born had left. Some say that they had been created together with everything that is in Arda, during the time of Eru´s great song. They say that they have been good spirits until Morgoth corrupted them but found afterwards that they had no true use for them. They roamed the far east, where these days the Kingdom of Erebor and Dale lie. They chose a human like form when the Second Born, the humans, awoke and for a while they tried to live among the Second Born but to no avail as the humans could feel the darkness radiating from them and forced them out.

They lived close to the Ered Ungol for a long time until they spread out into the world to discover more places to live. During the third age they wandered through Middle-Earth, trying to find a new place to call home as the darkness that will forever dwell in the Ered Ungol drove many sane minds into insanity. They never found a home truly and until today they still keep wandering through the wilderness and the great mountains of Middle-Earth. Most of them are nomads, but some happened to stubble upon hills where graves lie. Those hills are know by the Shirefolk that lives close by as the Towerhills.

Their gifts have been unknown to many races as they would not venture close to a Naur camp. They say that darkness dwells among those people and truly it does in the form of demons and spirits of darkness. The Naur draw everything dark and evil in, should those things ever cross their way. And those things cross their ways on a daily basis. The Naur can keep those dark beings at bay if they wish to enslave them, but sometimes they become friends with the dark beings and those creatures simply stay with them as pets (if you actually can call them pets).

Something like this happened during the Fell Winter, when wolves ventured into the Shire and ran berserker among the gentle Shirefolk known as Hobbits. The Hobbits, unable to defend themselves against the great beasts, hid in their smials and prayed to Yavanna that all of it would soon be over. Their hopes were shattered when orcs came after the wolves and raided the East and West Farthings. The Naur which had just settled into the Towerhills at that time, tried to aid the Shirefolk and drove the orcs through South Farthing and out of the Shire, capturing a demon horse among the way which was later gifted to the head of their clan. The Naur from then on stood watch over the Shire even after the King of Arnor tried to banish them from the Towerhills.

In the aftermath of the Fell Winter and the settlement of the Naur, a child was born to their leader, Kel. It was the first female born to them in 200 years and the third child of Kel and Amara. She was called Kor and to her the demon horse was gifted when she came of age. The two formed a friendship of a kind (because you can´t truly be friends with a dark creature) and grew up together. While her two older brothers, Rheagal and Darrian, were quiet often send to aid the Hobbits, Kor was kept among the Towerhills for a long time.

Until one fateful day a grey wizard came to see her.

**A/N:**

**Hello, **

**please go easy on me, yes? This is my first fanfiction that I actually choose to publish. **

**Anyway if you have something to critizes or simply have questions to ask, feel free to do so.**

**I´d like to have some input on my stories.**

**Also if you find any error tell me! English is not my mother language.**

**Thanks. **

**Love, **

**SoManyRhosgobelRabbits**


	2. Chapter 1: A wizard and his adventures

**A/N: I do not own Tolkien´s characters, nor do I own the plot. **

**I do own the Naur and the OCs. Thank you very much. **

Chapter 1:

A wizard and his adventures

To say that Kor was bored the day that Gandalf the Grey ventured into her home would be an understatement. After breakfast on that day, her father and brothers had set out for Bree where they would purchase meat as that was the only thing one could not buy in the Shire, leaving Kor under the wing of her mother. Kor loved her mother, really, but she could be quiet unnerving especially with her friends that happened to come over for tea. Kor had proceeded to flee, trying to find her friends but to no avail as apparently they all had vanished. And so Kor was left alone with Glautirkrar, the demon horse she had been gifted with, with nothing to do and nowhere to go. After practising swordsplay and bowshooting, something that her status among the Naur as the leader´s daughter required, she sat down on a haystack taking in her surroundings.

While Glautirkrar seemed to enjoy the peace surrounding them, it unnerved Kor to say the least. Silence ruled over her surroundings as no animal would ever venture close to the Towerhills. Demons were not something animals loved to be around. Not even a cricket could be heard in this spring morning. As a result of it, Kor fell asleep in a haystack close to Glautirkar whom continued to feast upon an apple Kor had brought him.

She was awoken by the clearing of a throat and a slight niping of razorsharp teeth on her ear. She jumped awake at he pain that radiated from her ear, glaring at Glautirkrar. He looked back innocently, snorting out lightly and turning his head away from Kor. Kor snorted and turned to the person that had cleared his throat. There stood a man, grey from head to toe. Kor glared at him, too and proceeded with climbing out of her haystack. The man smiled a little at her disshelved hair and haycovered tunic and trousers.

„And who might you be?" She wasn´t very polite when woken and he was currently at the recieving end of her animosity. „I´m Gandalf and Gandalf… is me." He frowned at his words. Kor blinked a few times in confusion. „Well, that is great, but that still doesn´t tell me who you are nor does it tell me what you could possibly want from me." The grey man seemed a little confused. „Oh, well, I´m a wizard, one would say." Kor nodded in understanding. She had heard of the wizards from her mother. Great creatures they were suppose to be, eventhought this one didn´t look great at all in his grey clothings and his tangled beard. She motioned for him to continue and he sighed. „I´m looking for someone to share an adventure." Kor´s jaw went slack. „A-A-Adventure? And why me?" Gandalf chuckled. „Why not take a Naur on an adventure across Middle-Earth to a place where dark things roam?" Kor closed her mouth and huffed. „And what, may I ask, what dark creatures could you possibly encounter? Most demons are under control.." Glautirkrar bit down on her ear again. Kor cursed him. „.. and most spirits have been laid to rest." Gandalf moved to pet Glautirkrar´s head. Kor sat down on a box with saddles in it and fingered with a bridle that had been custom made for Glautirkrar. „What do you know of Erebor?" Kor looked up from the briddle she was fidgeting with. Erebor? Not that dwarvenkingdom her mother had told her about. Well hopefully not otherwise this wizard was dumb enough to run into a dragon hoard. She frowned. „The Lonely Mountain?" The grey eyes of the wizard lightened up. „Good, you know. Are you coming?" Kor looked at him dumbstruck. „You´re going to the Lonely Mountain? Alone? Into a dragonden? Are you mad?" Gandalf chuckled. „I´m not mad, but yes, I´m heading there. With a company of dwarves." Kor frowned. „That is suicide." With that she got up and walk out of the stable. The grey wizard followed her and locked the door to Glautirkrar´s stable carefully. „We´re meeting in Bag End in two days." Kor turned around to reply something to him, but the grey wizard was gone. „You have got to be kidding me." She would have to ask her mother about how many things she would have to pack for a travel to the Lonely Mountain.

A day passed with preparing. Her mother was not amused about her plans to go on an adventure but after a rather heavy argument about females and travel and dwarves she reluctantly agreed to Kor´s plans. Now Kor´s travel packs were filled with food, clothings and medicine. Her bedroll was neatly rolled up and strapped to her bag. Her mother walked into the room, when Kor was dressing herself. It was early in the morning even before dawn. Today was the day that her father returned. She needed to be gone when her father came back or else he would not let her go.

Standing in the doorway her mother took a moment to look over her daughter with her black hair and dark complexion. Her daughter that only ever reached the height of a dwarf. She was beautiful in a very exotic and unusual way. Amara had prepared a gift for her daughter. „Kor? Do you have a moment?" Kor looked up and smiled at her mother. „Yes, nirikay." Her daughter followed her into the main room. Amara had laid out her leather armour from her days of traveling. It had protected her during fights and would protect her daughter. Kor´s eyes grew wide upon the sight of her mother´s most valuable possesion. „It will protect you, mar shereval." Kor hugged her mother. Tears dwelled in her eyes. „Come on, shereval, lets get this on you." It took both women and a lot of time to get the armour on Kor´s body as it was heavy and a little bit to big for Kor. Her mother was taller than her and the leather needed warmth to bend. When the sun rose over the hills, Kor loaded her packs upon the back of Glautirkrar and mounted his bare back. Four stripes of fine leather were strapped around the horses stomach and shoulders, serving as some sort of saddle-replacement as the demon horse would not wear a saddle. Her mother strapped a quiver onto one of the straps that lay across his shoulder and patted the horses neck. „Carry her and watch out for her. She is everything to us." Glautirkrar snorted and nodded his head. Kor was handed her sword and daggers by her mother. „Be careful, shereval. The world is a cruel place." Kor nodded and smiled at her mother before nudging Glautirkrar´s side carefully. The demon horse picked up a fast pace and they rode down the path towards the East Farthing of the Shire where the Hill laid. Kor had always found the Shire peaceful and beautiful but something had changed. The grass was green as ususal and the sky blue but the air had changed. As if a storm waited to be awoken. This storm cold easily destroy the Shire.

Kor took the Great East Road that lead past Bywater and nugded Glautirkrar into a faster pace.

**A/N**

**The Naur speak a language known as Naikre (made that up). **

**Words:**

**Nirikay – mother/mom**

**Mar shereval – my darling/beloved**

**Anyway, reviews appreaciated! **

**Love, **

**SoManyRhosgobelRabbits**


	3. Chapter 2: Lost in the Shire

**A/N: I do not own Tolkien´s characters or plot. I do own the Naur and any OCs. Thanks.**

Chapter 2:

Lost in the Shire

The Great East Road winded itself through one of the most majestic and peaceful landscapes one coudl think of. The gras was greener than anything Kor had ever seen before and the trees surrounding her were so high that from Glautirkrar´s back they looked like they touched the sky. As soon as Kor entered the little forest, she was enchanted. Between the treetops she could see the blue sky and sunbeams lightened her way. Birds were everywhere. They didn´t seem to be alerted by the presence of a dark creature, they just kept on chirping happily. Glautirkrar snorted and slowed his pace until he was barely walking, giving Kor time to listen to the world and to enjoy it.

Her joy was broken when she heard the loud and fast stamping of hoves on the solid ground. Glautirkrar danced nervous on his feet, when she stopped him. Kor took a moment to listen to the stomping of hoves. „There´s more than one." Giving in to Glautirkrar´s instinct to flee, she let the reins loosen and the demon horse took of into the forest. She grabbed a part of his mane to keep herself on his back as the world flew by in a rush. Glautirkrar stopped at the edge of the forest and turned his ears to listen to whatever was behind them. When no sound came, he seemingly relaxed. Kor took up the reins and tried to turn around but Glautirkrar would have none of that. The moment he realized what she was up to, he tensed up. Signing Kor gave up. It made no sense to argue with the demon. He would not listen and they could spend days arguing as she had experienced in the past. He was stubborn, she was stubborn, too, but thankfully she had learned to deal with it.

Kor nudged him forward. Glautirkrar ignored her and stayed still. Freaking horse. „Oh, come on. We have to get to this meeting." His ears turned towards her. Atleast she had his attention now. „Will you go forward? We haven´t got much time." The demon snorted and stamped one of his hoves into the ground but apparently decided to move anyway. Slowly they made their way out into the open and turned right, riding along the forest´s border. Kor once again got to enjoy the sun, but truth be told, she was way to nervous now to actually enjoy it. She just had escaped her father thanks to Glautirkrar. Said horse stood still once they reached the border of a small town. „Well, we better ask for directions." She tried to nudge him forward again and again Glautirkrar would have none of it. „What is up with you?" The horse snorted loudly, bopping his head up and down. Kor got a little frustrated then. She would never truly understand him. Slapping his right shoulder, she dismounted his back, deciding to stretch her legs. „If you wont help me, I will go and ask for directions." With that she intended to turn around and march down the road to ask a hobbit, when Glautirkrar snapped for her shoulder. He whinned out and moved next to her so she could mount his back again. „Why thank you." She grumbled, mounting his back again and slapped his shoulder. „Don´t be so stubborn." She got a snort as a reply.

The streets were empty as if the hobbits had hidden away. Kor found it interesting to say the least. While she passed by some smials she could see faces behind the windows, waiting for her to pass by. „Where do you think we are, Glau?" The horse gave a snicker and bopped his head up. They were already out of town, when Kor turned to look back. Hobbits everywhere. Shirefolk really was shy. She thought about going back but then decided that it truly would not be worth it and moved on.

The beautiful morning slowly dissolved into afternoon and still Kor had not found her way. It didn´t take her to long to find another settlement and this time, she haltet Glautirkrar and dismounted. Eventhought he protested, she hog-tied him to a tree. „If I want any directions, you will have to stay here." With that she left Glautirkrar, her bow and swords back in the forest and moved on to the settlement.

This time she was lucky. The old hobbit lass she asked for directions eyed her warily but gave her the directions anyway. „Over the Bywater Pool and then on `til Hobbiton, yes? And then up the Hill." Kor was confused. She had never been in the Shire. Where was the Bywater Pool and where Hobbiton? And what about that hill? There were many hills in the Shire. How was she suppose to find that one hill this hobbit spoke off? Raising an eyebrow she asked whether the hobbit could point it out to her. The old lady stomped her foot, murmured something about young folk and quickly moved to the round red door of her smial. Kor could do nothing but watch as the lady slammed the door shut and was gone. „Uhhmm.." Blinking in confusion, she stood there some time simply not being able to move. Wheren´t hobbits suppose to be gentle and friendly?

When Kor turned to leave the door opened again. Out stomped the old lady with … was that a map? Kor turned back to face her and was handed a map of the Shire. A handdrawn map that was beautifully decorated. „There´s Bywater Pool, really not that far…" She pointed at a small drawing of a pont. „.. there´s Hobbiton…" The name of the hobbit settlement was neatly written down next to a small dot in the landscape. „.. and that´s the Hill. On the highest peak is Bag End." The lady showed Kor a small Hill that was drawn just above Hobbiton. „You better hurry, if you need to be there by supper." Kor nodded and thanked the old lady, who pressed the map into the young Naur´s arms. She then was shooed away from the newly painted fence of the lady.

Kor practically ran back to Glautirkrar. The horse had laid down and literally jumped up on his feet when he heard her rushing through the bush. He snickered at her antics and Kor was sure if she understood any horse-ish she would have blushed scarlet red upon the curses she would hear from him. She untied the reins from the tree and mounted his back, nudging him into a swift canter. Glautirkrar cantered along the way until they reached the small river.

(Here´s a small info about dark creatures: Dont listen to those who say that dark things cant cross running water. That´s nonsense and in a worst case scenario it could cost your life.)

Glautirkrar hated water and he would be mad at her for having to cross it but she asked it of him anyway. The dark demon whinned and protested but did it and got them across it in no time, both were wet and both needed a few moments to shake the water of but then continued to Hobbiton. They moved slower because clear water drained demons of their power.

They reached Hobbiton by nightfall and Kor thanked every Valar she knew that the old hobbit lady had given her the map. She would have been lost without it. It got harder to navigate the darker it got and soon Kor had to rely on the moonlight of a beautiful crescent moon that stood over the Shire and transformed the hillside in an ocean of silver to read her map.

Eventhought she had a map, Kor found herself lost again when she got out of Hobbiton and she was ready to give up when she spotted light within a hill. The Hill. Kor cheered and nudged Glautirkrar forward. The demon choose a path up the hill and Kor had a good laugh when she arrived. She watched the round door open to reveal a little hobbit that was almost crushed by a pile of falling dwarves. Gandalf stood behind them and when he spotted Kor on her horse his face lit up with a smile.

„I´m glad you´re here, young Naur."

**A/N:**

**Eh, hello. A big thank you to alexma for the first review **

**And a thank you to pandoradreamsamazing &amp; alexma for following/favoriting. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Love,**

**SoManyRhosgobelRabbits**


	4. Chapter 3: The dwarves throw a party

**A/N: I dont own The Hobbit. I do own the Naur.**

Chapter 3:

The dwarves throw a party

Gandalf ventured over to where Kor was currently unloading Glautirkrar´s back. The horse greeted him with a snicker. Kor turned to face the grey wizard. „I hope you have had a pleasant journey." Kor pulled a grimace. „Yes, except for a few minor details such as no clear directions and having to avoid being seen by my father, it has been a pleasant journey." Gandalf had the nerv to smile. „In that case you might enjoy a good meal, yes?" Kor was about to reply when her stomach gave a loud rumble. The wizard chuckled. „I will first see to Glau´s needs." The wizard nodded and moved back to the still open door. „Hurry. There are twelve dwarves in this smial. There might not be much food left if you come in too late." Kor nodded and leaned her bag against the fence, leading Glautirkrar to the side of the hill to release him of the make-shift saddle and the briddle to let him graze. He nipped her ear and Kor tried hard not to let a curse or two slip past her lips. He snickered and laid down to rest. „Stay and rest. I´ll be with you in the morning." Glautirkrar gave no sound and Kor turned to leave him alone. She went back to the fence to pick up her bag and then walked up to the round door where a light marking was apparently scratched into the wood. She wondered whether the hobbit knew of this. Knocking she heard every sound die down inside.

A shaking hobbit opened the door. He looked downright flustered and irritated. His greenish eyes seemed startled by her appearance and the little frown on his forehead told her that he was not pleased to have another visitor. He reminded her of her mother whenever somebody (her friends) came over uninvited. He blinked confused when she didnt introduce herself. Kor stared back until a small voice in the back of her head, a voice that sounded just like her mother, asked her where her manners were hiding. Kor cleared her throat and smile when she bowed. Maybe the bow was a little to deep but who cared right? Other than the hobbit nobody had seen it and nobody would scold her for it. „I´m Kor, daughter of Kel. Pleasure to meet you." When she rose from her bow, she looked into the eyes of a confused but smiling hobbit, the twinkling eyes of a wizard and the eyes of twelve dwarves that showed various emotions, from shock to fascination. She tried to keep her smile up, eventhought she was stared at. Bilbo waved her in. „Pleasure is mine, Miss Kor. I´m Bilbo Baggins." Kor nodded at the little hobbit. „Where can I put my back?" Bilbo seemed a little flustered at that question. He took it from her and took her cloak too, revealing the leather armor she wore beneath. And the dwarves kept staring. Gandalf moved to Bilbo and whispered to him. The hobbit replied in the same matter and motioned towards a round doorway. Gandalf then nodded and turned. „Balin, Kor, may I have a word?" Kor nodded and followed behind Gandalf and a dwarf with a grand white beard. They entered what Kor assumed to be the sitting room and while both Gandalf and Balin took a seat, Kor remained standing. „The reason I wanted to talk is because I have a few things to explain to you, Balin." The white bearded dwarf looked from Gandalf to Kor and back. „Yes, it has something to do with Kor…" Gandalf patted the seat next to him. „…Come sit, Kor." Kor sighed but sat down. She actually had enough of sitting but she didnt want to enanger the wizard. „Dear Balin, Thorin already knows about her, do not worry. She needs a contract." The dwarf frowned. „And what race would she be? She has too dark skin to actually be a dwarf, but she has the height of one." Gandalf turned to face her and motioned for her to reply. Kor frowned at him, then turned to Balin. „I am rather small for one of my kind. I am part of a clan of Naur, that live close by." Balin looked at her confused. „I have never heard of the Naur." Kor smiled. „Not many have and those who do usually have no clear idea what we are." The wizard´s face scrunched up. He looked downright annoyed. „Your people and the dwarves are probably the most secretive folks in Middle-Earth. Even the elves are more open than this." At the word `elves´ Balin´s face contorted into a grimace of disgust. Clearly this dwarf took no liking to elves. Kor huffed, feeling a little offended. She was taught to keep her people´s secrets. She would not reveal them to this dwarf. Gandalf looked at her with.. was that disappointment? „What Kor wanted to say is that the Naur are special and Kor´s affinity for… how do we put that?", he mused. Kor felt a little annoyed. „Ah.. yes. Her affinity for darkness will aid us on our way to the mountain." Balin eyed her warily. He probably was right to do so. „Does Thorin truly know?" Gandalf nodded to Balin´s question. „And he has agreed to bring a girl?" Gandalf looked a little sheepishly to the floor. Uh oh. Kor crossed her arms over her heart. „You didn´t tell him, did you?" Gandalf grunted out a response that none of them understood. „What?" was Balin´s annoyed question. „No he doesnt. I have told him of the Naur and their usefulness to this quest and he agreed to bring one." Gandalf turned to Kor. „I thought about Rheagal or Darrian or even your father, Kel, but the only one from the leader´s family I could find was you." Kor groaned and then snickered when Balin grumbled something about „meddling wizards" and their talent for chaos. The white bearded dwarf clearly wasnt happy about the wizard and her. Suddenly he stood and moved to the door.

„If we can´t change it, we might as well get you something to eat." He held out his hand towards her, then thought of it and dropped it. Kor got up and walked towards him. They moved out the door to be faced with eleven dwarves and a hobbit who all had eavesdropped into our conversation. Way to go, guys. The hobbit looked a little uncomfortable and the dwarves all simply stared. Kor blinked in confusion then turned to Balin, to shake him out of his glare. „You mentioned food?" That got her a grin from two rather young dwarves and they huddled around her to bring her to the table.

The mountains of food were truly breath taking. Kor had often heard of Hobbit hospitality but she never expected this. When she turned to thank Bilbo, she saw him nowhere. Shrugging she let herself be pressed down into a chair. A plate with food was placed infront of her and a tankard with some liquid that reeked of alcohol. Scrunching up her nose and thanking one of the younger dwarves, the one with blonde hair,she started eating. She hadn´t had any food since breakfast and that was very early in the morning, so she felt like she was starving. The little voice in her head let out a tiny squeak at the display of tablemanners all around her as twelves dwarves and the young Naur dug into their food and drinks, belching and slurping all along. Kor eventually took a sip from the tankard infront of her and found that the amber liquid didnt taste as bad as it smell and downed half of it in one go. Gandalf sat down on a chair in the edge of the room and squeezed himself into the corner. Kor took the time to look around the table. Right next to her sat the blonde dwarf with a braided mustace. Next to him a similar looking but beardless, brunette dwarf that had a large loopside grin on his face. Third came a dwarf with a funny hat. Never had she seen somebody wear such a hat. The hats at home were made of hay and were used only by those who trained the horses. Everyone else had a hooded cloak to hide under. This dwarf, too, had a big grin on his face while he spoke to the dwarf next to him that had an… was that part of an axe? Kor tried not to stare and quickly drank the other half of her tankard, moveing on to the next dwarf who was easily as big as the two dwarves next to her combined and had a completly braided bear hanging infront of his stomach. The next she looked at was a shy looking dwarf with a large scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders and a few braids dangeling around his head. He was framed by two older dwarves, one with starshaped reddish hair and one with delicate braids that seemed to frame his entire face. In the mean time, her tankard had disappeared and reappeared again, now filled with red liquid that smelled far nicer. Then came a dwarf with such a grand, red beard that for a moment, Kor was a little jealous that she could not grow a beard. Then she watched him drink from his tankard and half of his drink spilled into his beard. That was the end of her beard jealousy and the moment she decided that maybe another drink would help her. She downed the tankard in one swift movement and for a moment, the world was spinning. She blinked a few times to set her eyesight straight then started again were she left off. Next to the dwarf with the beard sat a grey hair dwarf that was holding some metal construction to his ear. He looked a little ridiculous, she decided. The dwarf next to him was pouring his drink into this one´s metal thingy. Kor bit down on her bread and chewed while watching an impossible tall dwarf laugh his ass off, when the grey haired dwarf blew into his metal thing to free it from the liquid. She chuckled a little bit. The laughing dwarf was bald and tattoos ran across his skull and up his arms. She found herself intrigued by him but couldnt quite put a finger to it. Suddenly her tankard was gone and with it the blonde next to her. Before her tankard could return to her and help her hide, Balin stood and cleared his throat. Twice. When nobody seemed to listen, he screamed at the top of his lungs a word that Kor didnt recognize. It sounded a little bit like Naikre but that might have been the alcohol because how could Balin know her mother tongue? Everything was silent. Balin grumbled something under his breath then motioned for Kor to stand. „Maybe we should start introductions, aye?" They all nodded more or less and Balin motioned for Kor to beginn. She bowed a little and then smile. „I´m Kor, daughter of Kel, of the Naur. Pleasure to meet you." She was stared at for a good moment before Balin nodded and bowed a little himself. „Balin, son of Fundin." Kor smiled at him and he returned it a little nervous. Next were the two youngsters next to her.

„Fili..", the blonde said,

„Kili..", the brunette said.

„..at your service." They bowed in unisono and grinned at her cheekily. The funny hat was next and he introduced not only him but also the dwarf with the axe in his head and the big one. „Bofur, Bifur and Bombur." Kor nodded and smiled, earning a grin from him.

„Gloin.", the dwarf with the large beard grumbled. The one next to him got up, sat down and said: „Oin." The strange dwarf trio that followed were more distant towards her than the rest. She could feel the wariness within the oldest of them. „Dori, Nori, Ori." The one with the delicate braids introduced them, pointing them out. Again Kor smiled and tried to keep the names in her head. The last one was the bald dwarf. He didnt get up, nor did he even look at her, he simply grumbled a low „Dwalin" and returned to his drink. Kor frowned a little but stirred no fuss as it was not her place. Among the Naur, women were cheerished when born but when they came of age they had to be subordinate to their father or husband. Kor was used to this kind of behaviour from men in general.

The gathering got merrier when Fili started to spread out more ale and wine and in the end it resolved into a drink-then-belch contest. Kor was hestitant when it came to take part in it but she wasnt granted a choice when Fili next to her lifted her tankard to her lips and held it in place, so she could do nothing but swallow. This would resolve in a headache in the morning. Oh, where had her resolution gone that she would never again touch alcohol after the last time?

Kor was amazed at how fast the dwarves downed their ale. Then it got a little disgusting when all of them started belching loudly, trying to be louder than the one before. Kor watched in amusement, a smile on her lips when she sat down her empty tankard.

A clap from Fili was all it needed to let her stomach free itself of the contained air. She shocked herself and stunned atleast half of the dwarf before she could do anything against it. Bilbo was white as a sheet at the display of none existent manners all around the table and Gandalf was chuckling in his corner. Then Ori belched loudly, silencing everyone for a moment before they broke out in laughter.

Kor got up along with Gandalf to go and talk to Bilbo, wishing to get to know the Hobbit a little bit more. But when she stood in the hallway, she got a little unnerved when Gandalf and Bilbo started arguing about the dwarves in the hobbit´s home. It wasn´t until Ori came by to ask what he should do with his plate that they stopped arguing. Kor was only half-heartly listening and was in quite a shock when Fili shouted for her to duck down. She quickly did so and seconds later a plate came sailing over her head.

Kor felt a little dizzy. It was probably from the alcohol. She sat down on the floor in the spot she currently was crouching in and heared Bilbo shouting about his plates and his knives. She lookd up to find herself faced with a way to tall Gandalf (for the smial anyway) and plates that came flying through her field of vision. She let out a giggle. Oh Valar, she was drunk. She could hear the dwarves sing loudly.

„Blunt the knifes and bend the forks!

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

That´s what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and trail the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

She decided to get up, as the dwarves apparently had stopped throwing things around but was pushed down by Bofur with his funny hat again.

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you´ve finished, if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!"

She heard them all in the kitchen, laughing loudly at the behaviour of their host. Kor got up again and was thankful that noone pushed her down again. She actually felt better now. A smile spread on her face when she saw the company in the kitchen.

A knock made her spin on her heels. Gandalf´s voice came from the kitchen. It sounded like he was about to announce a thunderstorm.

„He´s here."

**A/N:**

**Hello. **

**Oh my gosh, this chap is sooo long?!**

**First things first: It has been brought to my attention that Morgoth cannot created a being by ro781727. I have fix that and will update the prologue. **

**Also thank you all for favoriting/following. **

**Yes, Kor is a little drunk. Mainly because she is young and has only ever tried alcohol once and that probably didnt go very well. And ale is strong stuff. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and dont forget to review! **

**Love,**

**SoManyRhosgobelRabbits**


	5. Chapter 4: Of Oaks and contracts

**A/N: Still dont own the Hobbit. The Naur however are mine. Thanks.**

Chapter 4:

„_He´s here."_

The company was dead silent after the knock. Kor could feel the tension in the air. It made her stomach sick but her mind sober again. She stood next to the hobbit when the company filtered into the hallway to face the newcomer. Gandalf opened the door and took a step back to let him in. The dwarf that stood infront of the door looked at the wizard in annoyance. „You said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice." Kor smiled slightly. She could relate to that pretty well. „If it wasnt for the mark on the door, I wouldnt have found it." Bilbo spluttered. „There is no mark on my door." Kor frowned and caught the wizard´s eyes. Gandalf looked to the floor then, looking rather sheepish. The Hobbit pursed his lips and scowled. „I have painted that door not a week ago." The dwarf entered the hallway and looked around. „Well, yes, I have put the mark there myself." Gandalf chose that moment to introduce him. „Bilbo, this is Thorin Oakenshield. The leader of this fine company." Thorin´s eyes lingered on the company for a moment then trailed to Bilbo. „So this is the hobbit." Bilbo narrowed his eyes and nodded. „Tell me, have you done much fighting?" Kor took a step back from them, tensing up when the dwarf caught her movement. Bilbo frowned. „What?" „Sword or axe? What is the weapon of your choice?" „None. I have some skills at conkers if you must know. But I fail to see why that is relevant." Kor wished she could vanish into thin air at that moment. „Thought so." Thorin mumbled something else under his breath that Kor could not catch. Then he turned his crystal blue eyes on her. „And who would you be?" Taking a breath, Kor came forward standing next to Bilbo. „I am Kor, daughter of Kel, m´lord." She bowed to him. Thorin turned to face Gandalf. „You bring a woman?" Kor huffed and arched an eyebrow at Gandalf´s sudden wordlessness. „Well?" The dwarf frowned at the wizard´s antics. Kor decided to interrupt. „I was asked to come along. Apparently he has informed you of the presence of one of my kin." Thorin spun around to face her and she almost regreted speaking up. His eyes were angry eventhought his features showed only a slight annoyance. „Is that so? Of what race are you then?" He raised an thick eyebrow at her. She looked to the floor, unable to look him in the eyes. „I hail from the Naur." When she heard a sigh she looked up. Thorin seemed annoyed still but the anger seemed to have faltered a little. „I thought I requested a male?" He turned away from her to talk to the wizard. Kor took a deep breath in. Now it was Gandalf´s turn. She would keep her mouth shut. „I know but Kor is as good as any of her kind. Maybe even better. I know that only her oldest brother and father are able to defeat her." Now that was rubbish. Joran, her teacher, could still overpower her and Darrian, who was five years older than her, could do that, too. Kor frowned and caught the wizard´s eyes, asking him silently what he was trying to accomplish by telling Thorin a lie. The wizards smile a little. „Why haven´t you asked her father or older brother then?" Gandalf looked a little sheepish. „I could not find them when I ventured into the Towerhills. But I found Kor and now she is here." Thorin turned back to her, frowned then looked at his company. They had watched the conversation with stoic faces. Only Ori´s face was betraying his emotions but the young dwarf looked to the floor anyway. Kor found it remarkable how stoic and unmoveable these dwarves could look when not minutes ago they had been singing and dancing and laughing all together. Without a word, Thorin moved to the dining room, sitting himself down at the head of the table. Slowly the company followed, sitting down, too. Kor remained standing in the hallway with the wizard while Bilbo tried to be a good host and was now running around in the kitchen to get something to eat for his newest guest. „You lied to him. Why?" Kor tried to be a silent as possible. She didn´t want the wizard in trouble. Gandalf´s eyes laughed. „Because Thorin Oakenshield does not need to know everything." Oh gracious Valar! What had that wizard gotten her into? Gandalf left her in the hallway and move to the dining room. He squeezed back into his small corner. Kor took a moment to watch the company from afar. They were so serious now with Thorin here. Thought Dwalin had changed a little in his behavior. He seemed… excited? Bilbo rushed past her to hand the dark haired dwarf his food and a tankard of ale. No thank you could be heard from Thorin as he measured the hobbit with his steely eyes before he dove into the food with vigor. He must have been starving. Bilbo moved back to the hallway to get something else when Kor stopped him. „Can I use your bathroom?" The hobbit blinked a few times but then nodded and pointed down the hallway. „Second door on the right side." Kor smiled. „Thank you." At the display of manners, the eyes of the little hobbit looked less troubled. A small smile graced his lips, then he maneuvered himself past her and into the kitchen. Kor followed his instructions and actually found a bathroom that reminded her of home with it´s copper bathtub and a large mirror on one side of the room. She decided to take her time. As long as it got her away from Thorin Oakenshield.

When she returned she caught Bilbo looming over Thorin´s shoulder, staring at something that was lying on the table infront of them. Kor decided to join Gandalf in his corner and when she entered the room, she got the attention of Fili, Kili and strangely the star-fish haired dwarf that was Nori. She smiled a little as she leaned back to the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. „Well, that´s why we need a burglar." Was Nori´s deduction. Kor quirked an eyebrow at Gandalf but the wizard only looked on towards Thorin. „An expert, I´d think." Bilbo nodded. Somewhere in the room, someone asked: „And are you?" „Am I what?" Bilbo looked utterly confused as if he had been pulled from his own thoughts. „He said he´s an expert." Kor watched as a cheer arose from the company but they were silenced by Bilbo who told them that, NO, he had never stolen anything in his life. Balin agreed with him, a small frown on the white haired dwarf´s face. Looking around she caught the eyes of Dwalin, who had been looking at Balin and apparently wanted to look at Bilbo but got caught by her. „Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk that can not fend for themselves." The dwarves got loud once again, arguing about his words. Dwalin smirked up at her. She felt anger bubble up in her stomach, the need to strangle him tickled in her arms and palms. It would definitively serve him right, because that comment wasnt meant for Bilbo Baggins, but for her. She could defend herself and hell, she was not gentle. Atleast not according to her mother, who would scold her every time she broke something. She remembered the time that her oldest brother, Rheagal, had told her that should she decided to marry, it better be a dwarf. They could not be so easily broken by her „destructive" hands. She had been furious at him for that.

Gandalf tried to silence the group of dwarves by getting up and Kor got distracted from her thoughts when suddenly darkness crept into the house and made everything gloomy. „IF I SAY THAT BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR, THEN HE IS…" his voice faltered for a moment and he drew in a shaking breath. „… a burglar." Gandalf sat down again, looking towards Bilbo. „Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and can pass most unseen if they wish to. Bilbo Baggins has much to offer." A smile played around Gandalf´s lips. „Eventhought he himself doesnt know yet." Kor moved from the room to the hallway to stand by Bilbo. The hobbit was shaking a little. If in anger or in anxiety, she did not know.

Kor was distracted by her own thoughts for a while, remembering how she had taught her brother some respect for her after that „marriage-discussion". She had been so furious and after their „small" fight, Rheagal had never even brought up that day again. Kor was pulled out of her thoughts when suddenly the hobbit next to her fainted. He crashed into the floor with a loud thud and had Kor spinning on her heels. A sheet of paper was situated in his right hand and he was white like said sheet. Kor decided he looked downright unhealthy before she moved to help two of the dwarves carry the little hobbit into his sitting room where he was put in an armchair. He was quite heavy for someone this small. Kor was handed a small pouch by Oin and was send to brew some tea for Master Baggins. Kor did as she was told and returned only a few minutes later to find the hobbit awake in his armchair. He took the cup of tea from her with shaking hands. Oin nodded when she returned the teapouch to him. „Drink it. It will still your nerves." Kor was pulled away from the living room by Balin. „If you are to join the company, you´ll have to sign a contract." Kor nodded carefully, following Balin back to the dining room. A contract, much like that of Bilbo, had been laid out for her to read through it.

While she read she understood why the hobbit fainted. _Burial arrangements and incineration_? Ah, great. _Whom to inform when you´re dead?_ Good question. Her mother, maybe. Kor gave it a second thought then decided to put her mother in because her father would most probably come after her and strangle whomever was responsible for her fate. Yes, mother was best to be informed. Carefully putting down her mother´s name, she felt the eyes of almost every member of the company on her. And she knew of atleast one pair of eyes that did not approve. When she was finished reading, Kor signed the contract and handed it back to Balin. The dwarf read through it and nodded.

„Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Kor, daughter of Kel."

**A/N:**

**Hi. I know, I know. It has been a while. **

**School´s a true bitch and so are those who are currently beta-ing this story. **

**I´m not happy with this chapter and it used to be longer but I made it shorter. Maybe within the next hours, the other one will be up. **

**Anyways, thanks for the following/favoriting!**

**And a huge Thank you to Rebekka and Lara (classmates and friends) who are listening to my everyday complaining about this story.**

**Love, **

**SoManyRhosgobelRabbits **


	6. Chapter 5: Demon horse

**A/N: Sadly still dont own The Hobbit. *weeps in a corner* **

Chapter 5:

Demon horse

„_Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Kor, daughter of Kel."_

While Balin tucked away the contract that bound Kor to the quest, she stood akwardly in the dining room. Still there were dwarves staring at her. And still some didnt aprove of her coming on the quest. Clearing her throat she turned and moved towards the front door.

„Where are ya goin, lass?" Turning back around she found herself face to face with Bofur and his strange hat. „I was heading for my horse." He blinked a few times then moved closer. „Mind if I join you?" She shook her head and opened the front door. Moving into the darkness that now had completly settled over the Shire , she looked into the sky. Stars were sparkling up there, keeping watch over Middle-Earth. Smiling she moved down the path that lead to the front gate and stopped there, waiting for Bofur. The hatted dwarf closed the door behind him and followed her.

„Before we go to my horse, I have to tell you a few things about him. As you might have heard, we Naur are said to attract spirits and demons." Bofur nodded hestitantly. „Well, so far that is true, but what isnt true is that we enslave them. Most of the time, the spirits leave again and those few who decide to settle with us are good spirits. The demons however are a different matter." Bofur shifted his weight from one side to the other. Kor could tell that he was nervous. She had experienced the same behavior previously. „The demon, too, decide whether they want to stick with us. Some dont. They value their freedom. But most do and offer their service to us." Bofur nodded in understandment. „And what, pray tell, has all of this got to do with your horse?" Kor smiled. „He is one of those demons that stayed." The surprise was clear on the dwarf´s face. Opening the gate, Kor waved for him to follow if he dared.

Glautirkrar was still in the same spot where she had left him. He whinned a little when he smelled her coming. Kor listened to the sounds behind her. Bofur was following her – with a certain distance. The horse got up from his place and moved to her side to sniff through her pockets. The movements behind her stopped and the dark horse lifted his head to look at the newcomer. Kor turned, patting Glautirkrar´s neck. „He´s a fine fellow. Come closer, he wont bite." Bofur grumbled something and stayed where he was, eyeing the giant stallion carefully. „How do you know that he wont bite?" The horse snickered and nipped at Kor´s sleeve. She gently stroke his left ear, grinning when he started twitching with his ear because it tickled him. „He has never bitten anyone before. Why would he start now?" That wasnt a lie. Glautirkrar had never bitten anyone. He occasionally nipped at her ear with his painfully sharp teeth but hey, that truly doesnt count as biting now does it?! Bofur huffed, not completly convinced but he came closer anyway. So close actually that Glautirkrar stretched out his massive head and sniffed at the hat he was wearing. A low whine told Kor that the hat probably reaked of sweat and to the fine nostrils of her horse it must stink. He continued to search Bofur´s pockets for something eatable. Patting his neck once again, Kor grinned at Bofur. „See? He doesnt bite." Bofur nodded, very obviously uncomfortable around the strange black creature that was this horse. Or rather this demon because even a dwarf can feel the darkness radiating from him. The horse snickered and laid down when he discovered that there was nothing for him to snack.

„We´d better head inside. They will go to bed soon." Kor nodded and followed Bofur´s lead back to the Hobbit´s smial.

The dwarves inside had gathered in the sitting room and all lit their pipes. They were comfortably puffing away. Bilbo had vanished to his room. While Bofur sat down next to his brother and cousin, Kor stayed next to Gandalf at the entrance to the room.

Kor was scolding Gandalf in Naikre about him not telling Thorin the truth, when they were interrupted by a commotion inside the sitting room. Bofur was animatedly telling something to his cousin Bifur in Khuzdul with everyone else apparently listening in. „Oh"s and „Ah"s could be heard and looking around the corner into the living room, Kor found every dwarf looking at her direction. Blinking in confusion, she looked at Bofur who had caused the commotion. „Told them about that horse of yours." Dori looked a little pale around the nose. „And ye are sure that it wont eat us?" Kor shared a look with Bofur. „What have you been telling them?" Bofur shrugged. „Not much, really. Told them what you told me. And how the horse looks." Kor turned to Dori. „I´m very sure that Glautirkrar wont eat you." Dori let out a deep breath. Kor glanced around. Most dwarves seemed more relaxed now. However there were three exeptions: Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. None of those like the idea of having a demon acompanying them. „I´m not even sure that he likes anything else but apples, grass and occasionally chewing on my ear.", she mused. With that she caught the attention of Fili and Kili, who stood closest to her. „He chews on your ear?" They tried their best not to look horrified and it actually worked with Fili but Kili failed miserably. Kor chuckled and pulled her long black hair away from her left ear. She knew that it look scarred and probably was still covered in scab from the last time. Kili inhaled deeply. „That looks pretty bad." Kor shook her head. „It really isnt. It stings a little but you get used to it." Fili frowned deeply. „Does he do that very often?" Kor inhaled deeply to surpress a chuckle. „No." Yes. Glautirkrar had made a habit out of it. Either he liked the taste of her ear or he liked the taste of her blood. For some reason, Kor would guess it to be the latter. After all Glautirkrar was still a demon and demons usually ate meat. He had been made for that and not for apples and grass. His razorlike teeth were prove enough but he seemed content without the meat. Shrugging, Kor ended the conversation by biding them good night and went to find herself a good place to sleep. She found it in the dining room, in the darkest corner. Taking her cloak from a bench in the hallway, she settled down there. Wrapping it around herself serveral times and using her arms as a pillow, she laid down and closed her eyes.

Sleep would not come to her easily. She lay awake and stared into the darkness that was the dining room now. The floor was hard but not entirely uncomfortable. But that was not what kept her from sleeping. No, the dwarves had started another song. A song that spoke of the loss of a home. Of terror and fear. Of death.

„_Far over the misty mountains cold,_

_to dungeons deep and caverns old,_

_we must away ere break of day_

_to find our long forgotten gold."_

Kor felt the loneliness creep through her blood and she felt tears dwell in her eyes. But none escaped her eyes.

„_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_the trees were mourning in the night_

_the fire was red, the flaming spread,_

_the trees like torches, blazed with light."_

This song was of dragon fire. The same dragon fire they would have to face should they reach the Lonely Mountain in time. She was worrying too much, she told herself. Everything turn out right. They would make it there and then the dwarves would have their home back. Kor smiled and finally let sleep take her. She did not hear the Ri-brothers enter the dining room to sleep there and she did not hear Balin and Thorin discuss their course. Nor did she hear the young heirs of Erebor settle down very close to her. No, Kor slept a deep and peaceful slumber. How could she have know at that time how wrong everything would turn out? How deep her hate for the world would run after this quest? How much these dwarves would sacrifice for their home?

She slept dreamless and peaceful and was wide awake as soon as the sun crept over the horizon and send it´s first rays into the world. Stretching she freed herself from her cloak and got up only to find the dining room crowded with dwarves. None of them were awake and she tried her best to not wake them while she stepped over them. She would need to look after Glautirkrar. When she moved past the pantry, she discovered a leftover apple and smiled. Perfect breakfast for her demon.

Glautirkrar was surprisingly still deep in slumber when Kor reached him. He was lying outstretched on his side and was snickering in his dream. One of his hoves moved a little in his dream. Kor chuckled at the view of a mighty demon sleeping. When she pulled the apple out of her pocket, his head shot up as he sniffed the air. A low whine escaped him much like a protest of some sort but he got up anyways. Shaking out his fur and sending grass, dust, dirt and… was that a bug?.. flying around, he moved to her side. Handing the apple over to him, Kor watched the large horse blissfully chew on it. She moved to comb through his mane with her fingers, when the clearing of a throat caught her attention. It was Thorin. Kor turned to face him. „Good morning, Master Oakenshield." He simply nodded a reply. Then he moved a little closer. „So this is the demon horse my men have been speaking about all night?" Glautirkrar turned his left ear towards her, waiting for any indication that Kor was not happy with Thorin. As stubborn and as unpredictable said demon horse might be, he was still very close to Kor and had turned out to be rather protective of her. Kor patted Glautirkrar´s neck in a hopefully reassuring way. „This is Glautirkrar." Thorin moved even closer and Glautirkrar gave a snort to warn him off. He muttered something under his breath then stood still, starring right into the eyes of the horse. Kor found it incredibly funny to watch them stare at each other, noone giving in because both were incredibly stubborn. And maybe, just maybe, she found Thorin a little bit stupid for having a stare-down with a horse.

„Maybe we should go and have breakfast. Glautirkrar already has had breakfast." Thorin tore his eyes away from the horse and looked at her. „That would be wise." Kor nodded and carefully tapped Glautirkrar´s shoulder to gain his attention.

„Krarshara atlet ecranti. Noo omrba surragath menelsc." Glautirkrar gave a low snicker and smacked his head against her shoulder. Kor shoved his head away from her. She followed Thorin inside where Bombur had already prepared breakfast for them. Kor was happily munching on a piece of bread when suddenly everyone started placing the furniture in a different way. They cleaned up their plates as silent as possible and it wasnt until then that Gandalf joined them, snagging a piece of bread from her plate and stuffing his mouth with it. Where had he come from? Frowning Kor handed a half-eaten plate over to Nori and suddenly found herself in charge of a broom. While sweeping the floor, Kor noticed that most dwarves had already packed their bags and were ready to go. Finishing she handed the broom back to Nori, who had put it in her hand, and got her stuff together so she could put them back into her bag. She pulled out a fresh tunic and made for the bathroom, trying to be extremly quiet because Bilbo was still asleep. Kor found the bathroom to still be in a bad condition from several dwarves apparently washing. She put as many towels together as possible and stacking them on the floor next to the washtub. Kor changed quickly and readjusted the leather armor her mother had given her. When she stepped back out, she found that most of the dwarves had already move outside to go gather ponies for them. Kor was the last to leave the hobbit´s home. Taking a deep breath, she closed the frontdoor and walked down the small pathway to the street. Stepping through the garden´s door, she caught the eyes of many dwarves. „So were is that horse of yours?" Kor grinned. She basically raced up the path to where Glautirkrar was waiting for her. He snickered lowly when he discovered that they would go now. Putting the leather strapes back onto his back and adjusting her bag and quiver to it, she forced herself not to think to much about road travelling and dragons. Damn, she was a Naur. She was surrounded by demons and ghost and dark things all day. So why was this dragon bugging her so much? Huffing, she climbed his back and nudged Glautirkrar forward.

She met a few stunned dwarves just a few minutes down the road. They had decided to head out and not wait for her but Glautirkrar was eager to move again and was pretty fast this time. Bofur spotted her first. He waved at her cheery and earned himself a questioning look from his brother. That was until Bombur discovered Kor and her horse. The large cook jumped back a little and when asked what was happening he motioned towards them. By then Kor had almost caught up with the group and was grinning proudly at the dwarves. She saw a few shudder when they caught the darkness that surrounded Glautirkrar and her grin widdened a bit. No dwarf, elf or man could withstand that reaction to spirits and demons.

„Checrar at Glaut Irkrar."

**Hello again, **

**So because I cut the last chapter into two parts, I proudly present you the second part of said chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story so far. It actually quite fun to write. **

**Big thank you for all the favorites/follows. **

**Words in Naikre (Naur-language):**

**Krarshara atlet ecranti. Noo omrba surragath menelsc**. **– You stay here, I will return for you.**

**Checrar at Glaut Irkar. – This is the Wolf Horse.**

**So basically Glautirkrar is not his name but a pseudonym for him. It means Wolf Horse or Horse that runs with wolves, because he was caught when the Naur chased the Orcs and wolves out of the Shire during the Fell Winter. He came with the wolves, some say.**

**I think I will include more Naikre in the future chapters. **

**Love, **

**SoManyRhosgobelRabbits**


	7. Chapter 6: Ponies and fights

**A/N: I dont own the Hobbit. I do own the Naur and Kor. **

Chapter 6:

Ponies and fighting

The landscape surrounding Hobbiton was breathtaking beautiful and peaceful. As Kor tried to enjoy the sun and the clean air, the dwarves were chattering along. Glautirkrar had settle at the end of their group and made his way slowly, following the group of dwarves with some distance.

They were stared at every turn by hiding hobbits. While it bothered Kor a little, the dwarves were unaffected by it. They were a joyous bunch of people. Kor wondered whether dwarves could actually be anything else but joyous when not intimidated by their leader. Sadly she wouldnt find out because Thorin Oakenshield would be around them all the time.

They reached the Green Dragon by midday and were given food for their travels. Kor dismounted Glautirkrar to let the demon drink and eat while the others started loading their horses´ backs. Kor sat down on the grass, enjoying a moment of peace. Then she noticed that Fili and Kili constantly glanced over to the large black horse. There were insecurities in their eyes when Kor caught them staring. When Kili noticed her look he blushed crimson and quickly turned back to his task. Smiling to herself Kor looked around, her eyes landing on the bald dwarf that was looking at his horse like it was some sort of demon that was going to eat him once he neared it. The thought alone amused Kor enough to have a large grin settle on her lips. Glautirkrar looked at her questioningly. When she didnt reply to his unspoken question he resumed feeding himself.

The time that Thorin gave the command to set out came quicker than she thought. Kor swung herself onto Glautirkrar´s back and nudged the horse forward. With a snort Glautirkrar settled into a slow pace that matched that of the ponies. When the horse of Ori got to close to her, the little mare he had been riding shied away from the horse and broke out into a full gallop to cover ground between herself and the stallion. Ori had to grab the mane of his pony to stay seated and Kor was glared at from several directions.

She listened into several seperate discussions about whether the hobbit would come or not and somebody challenged for a bet. „So, lass, what da ya think?" Bofur had dared to come closer to her and when his little pony didnt complain he moved to ride next to her. „I think he wont come." Hobbits loved their home and their comfort. That much Kor knew about them. They were not adventurous and everything different from them was frowned of course the hobbit would not come, right? Bofur eyed her skepical then nodded and asked for her prize. Kor bet three gold coins. And lost them to Bofur.

„Wait! Wait!" Stopping and turning Glautirkrar around, Kor watched as the hobbit came running through the forrest. He seemed out of breath and was waving a large paper behind him. It looked like a contract. Stopping before Balin, he handed the white haired dwarf the parchment. „I signed it." Balin took it from him and read through it. Then he nodded and smiled. „It all seems in order, Master Baggins. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The little hobbit seemed pleased with himself until Thorin commanded for someone to hand him a pony. Kor found it somewhat funny how the hobbit tried to talk himself out of riding. He reminded her of her brother Darrian when he was suppose to have his first riding lesson. A squeal escaped Bilbo´s lips when Fili and Kili lifted him of the ground and onto the back of a smaller pony that had been used to carry the cooking gear. The hobbit looked somewhat distressed.

Bofur grinned at her when it was time for payment. Not that she enjoyed it very much but losing a few coins because beting against the hobbit didnt hurt her as much as it seemed to hurt the dwarves that did so, too. Some were grumpy when they realized that they lost this particular bet. Throwing a small pouch filled with the three coins she lost to him at Bofur she saw a confused Bilbo looking around as pouches flew everywhere. „What is this about?" Gandalf chuckled. „They had a bet running on you whether you would come or not." Bilbo frowned. „And what did you bet?" Catching his pouch, Gandalf smiled at Bilbo. „I never doubted you."

They made camp that evening in the middle of nowhere close to the Great Eastern Road that went all through the Shire. Kor was send out with Fili and Kili to collect firewood. While she made quick work, the two brother´s took their time. She was about to return to camp when Kili tackled her with a question. „Why do you ride a demon?" Frowning, Kor turned to face the dwarrow.

„Why would I not? We Naur are connected to darkness, we attract it. It is part of our lifestyle, you know." Kili blinked then grinned. „Can I ride him?" Kor shrugged her shoulders. „You´d have to ask him. But be polite when you do so. He does not take well to folk that try to intimidate him." The brothers exchanged a glance. „So he understands us?" Kor sighed and nodded, picking up one last piece of wood and turned to move back to the camp, the brothers trailing behind her.

When they reached camp, they set up a fire and Kor offered to help with cooking but was send away by Bombur. The large cook handed her a green apple and told her to give it to her horse.

Glautirkrar was delighted to say the least. He feasted on the apple like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Savoring the taste, the horse stood completly still and the ponies made their first move. They suddenly crowded around her and the demon horse and started grassing. Shaking her head Kor laughed.

Dinner was handed out rather quickly. It smelled delicious and tasted even better. Kor later discovered that Bilbo was part of the cooking crew, too. When she finished the stew and went to get her water skin to clean her bowl, Thorin approached her. „We will test you." Turning towards him, Kor blinked. „Why test me?" Thorin scowled at her. „So we know you wont be a burden." Huffing, Kor packed away her water skin and got her bow, quiver and her sword from the horses´ back.

Thorin lead her away from the group into a small clearing. Kili was waiting for her there and was about to hand her his bow when she hung her quiver around her waist and closed the belt that would hold it in place. Thorin pointed towards a large tree. „We will throw something into the air and you will shoot it. Make sure it lands on the tree." What a strange method, she thought. Kor nodded and just a moment later Thorin threw an acorn at her.

The bow test ended in a arrow-pierced tree, a laughing Kili and a frustrated Dwalin. They had been throwing whatever they found at her and she had tried to angle herself right to pin it to the tree.

Two times she failed: Once when she wasnt fast enough to pull another arrow and the second time was when Thorin threw a rock of all things and eventhought she hit it, a stone cannot be pierced by an arrow. It was deflected and landed square on Dwalin´s forehead. Now there was a large red spot and Dwalin was cursing in Dwarvish about Thorin´s throwing skills. Thorin atleast had the manners to look a little guilty about it. Kili needed to sit down on a fallen tree because he almost fell over from laughing at his former teacher. Kor made her way to the tree and tried to plug the arrows free from it, destroying one or two in the progress because some things like a small branch just wouldnt come off.

Kor sat down next to Kili as he calmed down and Dwalin´s cursing calmed, too. „Onto the next test, aye?" The two older dwarves shared a look then Dwalin was handed Thorin´s sword, apparently having pulled the shorter straw in a silent discussion. „Sword skills. I see you use a special blade?" Kor got up and pulled the sword free from it´s sheath. She had been given a custom made sword (think katana) by her brother Rheagal when she came of age not to long ago and found that it truly was easier to handle than the swords she had been training with before. Therefor she had gained speed and her foodwork got better.

Dwalin held out his hand to take a look at it. Carefully, Kor handed her sword over and was suddenly attacked by Dwalin. Who had her sword and was a lot faster than she expected him to be. She duck beneath a blow and tried to get behind his back. If she could grab her sword or disarm him, they woudl be on the same level again. Knowing herself to be clumsy when it was least needed, Kor decided against disarming Dwalin and going into hand-to-hand combat. Jumping over a rather low blow of his right arm, she now was in reach of her sword that was held in his left hand.

She took the chance. And almost failed. Yanking her sword free from his grasp, she turned just in time to catch a blow from him. Metal collided with metal and Kor could finally join in into the fight.

They fought until the sunlight was almost completly gone. Then Thorin called it to an end because it seemed that neither Dwalin nor Kor could overpower the other. While Kor sheath her sword she didnt notice another silent conversation between Dwalin and Thorin. What they were truly discussing about noone will ever know but when they ended it, Thorin told Kor that she could continue to travel with them. When they moved back to camp, Kili walk at her side, praising her sky high because she could not be beaten by Dwalin. Kor wondered whether the warrior really had gone all out or whether he had been holding back.

That night, Kor fell asleep huddled in her cloak again. Luckily it was big enough to be wrapped around her atleast twice. Or maybe she was lucky enough to be smaller than an average Naur, she didnt know and basically she didnt care.

A fact was that when she was woken to take her night watch, there were several blankets on top of her and two sleeping brother´s by her side.

**A/N:**

**So here goes chapter 6. Yay!**

**I´m not a hundred percent happy with this chapter, but I never am. So I really hope you all enjoy it. **

**During the next few chapters, there will be more Naikre, I promise. **

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. **

**Love, **

**SoManyRhosgobelRabbits**


	8. Chapter 7: Red eyes

**A/N: I dont own the Hobbit. It belongs to Tolkien. I own only the Naur. **

Chapter 7:

Red eyes

The night was cooler than she expected once she shook of the pile of blankets and her coat. She shivered involutarily, gazing around her. The dwarves were mostly fast asleep, with the exception of Thorin. The dwarf looked at her with hooded eyes when she wrapped herself in her coat and settled down next to the fire with her sword in her lap. While she watched the flames dance in a light breeze, Kor heard something rustle. Looking up she saw Thorin settle down to sleep. He glanced at her again then close his eyes.

Her nightshift had gone by peacefully and Kor was glad for it. One time a squirrel ran through a tree, causing the leaves to rustle but else everything was quiet. Bofur took next watch and send Kor back to sleep. She settled down on her bedroll and was basically squeazed between Fili and Kili. The latter moved a lot in his sleep, making it difficult for her to find rest again. She did find rest eventually. But morning came to soon for her liking.

She was woken the next morning by a grinning Bofur who held out a bowl with food to her. Every bone in her body ached and Kor blamed it on Kili who had kicked her a few times during the night. Grunting she sat up and took the bowl with a grateful smile. Shoving down her food, she started packing her belongings back into her pack.

They broke camp quickly and were out on the road not long after dawn. Thorin settled for a quick pace and Glautirkrar, whom had enjoyed resting next to the ponies, was happy about it. He could finally stretch his legs a bit more. Kor was caught up in a conversation with Bofur about the secrets of the Naur and dwarves. Which meant that one would ask a question and the other would answer with „It´s a secret!" and then share the information anyway.

They left the road by midday and rested for a while. Again Kor was send to gather firewood, while Bombur started prepairing lunch.

Lunch was a quick afair and then they were on their way. The hobbit was quietly complaining that horse backs were uncomfortable and asked her how she managed without a saddle. Shrugging she told him that she was used to it. She had learned how to ride this way and found it more comfortable than riding with a saddle. She also added that Glautirkrar would not carry a saddle. When he asked why she could not answer it. She didnt know herself. Glautirkrar gave a happy snicker and bounched his head as if to confirm her statement.

The Great Eastern Road was easy to follow but apparently Thorin didnt think of following it. No, he choose to leave the road to „get out of the Shire quicker". And so the company was forced to travel through uneven terrain. When dawn broke, Thorin ordered to settle camp close to a small forrest. The company was quite happy to actually get of the horse backs which in Bilbo´s case was more of a falling than an actual dismounting. Bofur had a good laugh at the hobbit´s expense but helped him back to his feet.

When the camp was set, Kor released Glautirkrar to go and find himself a nice spot to eat. The demon ventured of into the nearby forrest. Many dwarves watched the black horse leave with frowns. „Wont he run off?" Kor turned to face Ori. „No, I dont think so. I´d know if he took off." Ori looked like suddenly there were a million questions in his mind but his older brother pulled him away from her. Ori smiled at her sadly when he was pushed down on a log and was forced to do nothing but sit.

„Naur! Go, find wood." Kor turned to nod at Thorin, but the dwarf had already turned away from her to give others orders. Turning towards the forrest, Kor followed the trail Glautirkrar had chosen.

As soon as she entered the forrest, the loud voices of the dwarves died down. Instead a welcoming silence surrounded her. Smiling she got to her task of finding firewood. A rather loud `crack!´ alerted her to the presence of her demonic friend. Following the sound, she found Glautirkrar happily munching on a… was that a rabbit? Dropping the pile of wood in her arms, she moved closer to him to investigate. It truly was a rabbit. And there was another one lying right infront of him. When he heard her approach, he dropped the rabbit immideatly. Seemingly shocked of her appearence he gave a low whine, like he was questioning her appearence. Glautirkrar was a mess. There was wetness around his nuzzle and neck. „Prach´rar ferelir maraqua surr? Ke´shrar frai tar jirrle nrosque.." The horse gave a quick nod with his head and snorted. Kor took off towards the sound of a small river running in the distance. Glautirkrar followed her carefully.

Kor was lucky, one could say, because she actually found a small river. Glautirkrar let her wash his nuzzle and neck without a protest. And it wasnt until she actually got a closer look, that she noticed the change in his eyes. His usually pitch black eyes had turned into a deep, rich ruby red that glowed from within.

She had seen those eyes with other demons and spirits that lived with the Naur. The red eyed demons and spirits held much more power than the black or white eyed ones. It was basic knowledge among the Naur and she had been warned about those creatures. They were not easy to control and most of them were on a special „diet" to get the blood of innocents out of their system. Ruby eyed demons were dangerous to any living being. Not even darkness could control them properly. And her horse was one of them.

Kor was into deep shit.

**A/N:**

**Hello darlings, **

**sorry for taking so long. *whispers* dont hit me..**

**And I´m also sorry for this filler. But I promise during the next days there will be another chapter since I´m now on holidays and I have lots of time. *Yay!***

**Words in Nairkre:**

**Prach´rar ferelir maraqua surr? Ke´shrar frai tar jirrle nrosque. – Did you catch the rabbits? We should clean you up somehow..**

**Thank you for following/favoriting! **

**Dont forget to review. **

**Special thanks to Rebekka for her help and open ears. Love you!**

**Love, **

**SoManyRhosgobelRabbits**


	9. Chapter 8: All about the Naur

**A/N: I dont own the Hobbit. **

Chapter 8:

All about the Naur

Kor sat with Glautirkrar for a long while, petting his muzzle and gently stroking her friends head. The demon horse seemed content with it.

„What am I going to do with you?" Glautirkrar snorted and laid down next to her. „I will have to get back to camp very soon." The demon lowered his head onto her legs, starring up at her with his red eyes as innocently as he could. „Yes, yes, I know you didnt do this on purpose. I should never have let you go into the woods alone." The horse gave no response. Kor sighted. How was she going to explain this? How could she convince the dwarves that she believed Glautirkrar to be no harm to any of them? Kor took a deep breath and got up, starteling the horse. Glautirkrar got back onto his feet and whined lightly, complaining about her rushed movements. „Sorry."

Kor collected the rest of her firewood and moved back to camp when the sun began to set in the west. It cast shadows over the peaceful land. Shadows that spoke of darkness to come. She made her way back to camp with Glautirkrar on her heels, his head low and seemingly sniffing the ground. Kor knew better. The demon tried to hide from the eyes of thirtheen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. Cut the hobbit. Bilbo wasnt watching her when she returned. He was staring at the ground trying his best not to draw attention to himself. He wasnt comfortable around the dwarves.

She dropped off the wood next to Gloin who was sitting next to an already burning fire. The red haired dwarf looked up at her with a concerned look but said nothing. Bombur handed her a bowl with stew. „Figured you would need something to eat when you came back." Kor smiled at him for his thoughtfulness. „One can truly say with you around we will not starve." Bombur blushed a little under his gigantic beard and busied himself with cleaning the pot.

Kor moved to sit next to Glautirkrar where she had dropped of her package. Diving into her meal she didnt notice Fili and Kili sneaking closer. Not until they sat down next to her with their mischevious grins and sparkeling eyes. „What took you so long?" Kor shrugged, her mouth still filled with Bombur´s delicious stew. Ironically it was rabbit stew. Glautirkrar whined behind her when he caught the scent of the rabbit meat. Fili and Kili shared a look. „We have a question." Kor had threatened this moment. Maybe they had seen Glautirkar´s changed eye color. This would end in a disaster if they told Thorin of it.

„How old are you?" Surprised Kor looked up from her meal. „What?" Kili grinned. „How old are you? You look like you´re around the age of Bofur or maybe Gloin." Kor frowned. „Gloin is older than Bofur?" Fili made a grimace and Kili coughed something into his fist. „What?" Kili looked at her again. „Aye. By a few years. Really not that much for a dwarf." Fili glared at his brother over Kor´s head. „So, how old are you?" Kor hesitated. She didnt know of dwarvish aging and if she thought about it, maybe her true age was considered that of a mere child among them. „33." Both Fili and Kili looked at her puzzled. „So you are only a child?" Kor choked on her dinner. „No, no, no. I came of age three summers ago." Ori, who had overheard the conversation, sat down in front of her.

„So, how old can a Naur turn?" Kor thought of it for a moment. She had heard of many tales where Naur could turn 500 years easily and be still in the prime of their life, physically spoken. „I dont know. There are tales that claim us Naur to be able to live half a century or more. It depends on the spirits that surround you and how much power they take from you." The three dwarves shared a look then turned back to her. „So you could easily outlast two generations of dwarves?" Kor smiled a little. „How long do you dwarves live?" Suddenly the three turned akwardly quiet and all three looked to the floor. „Well? I cant answer your question if you wont answer mine."

„We live two and a half centuries, lass." All four of them turned to find Balin standing close to them. Ori blushed scarlet red and tried to hide in his woolen scarf. Kor felt a little blush crep up her neck and into her cheeks under the watchful eyes of the elderly dwarf. Balin smiled reassuringly. „Are you gonna answer the question or not?" Kor cleared her throat akwardly. „Pardon, sure. Ehrm… Yes, actually one of us could outlive two dwarvish generations if you believe in those tales." Balin raised an eyebrow. „You dont?" Kor carefully shook her head. „It´s hard to believe when one feels the drain of power every day. I dont exactly look like I´m in my prime years, right?" The surrounding dwarves frowned. Even Ori, who was still scarlet red and hiding in his scarf.

„When the spirits and demons take our powers they also take our years in a way. I look way older because Glautirkrar takes whatever power I have to maintain a physical body." Glautirkrar hid behind her back when several dwarves tried to look at him. The horse dropped down to the floor and snuggled close to her. „So that was the reason why you said that you would be able to tell if Glautirkrar escaped?" Kili had found his voice faster than the rest. Kor shifted a little so she could face him without having to turn her torso towards him. „Mainly yes. But as a Naur I can feel the darkness that surrounds us. And if I tried I could call upon whatever spirit is close enough to hear the call."

A loud curse ended the conversation. It was Thorin that was cursing, muttering things in Khuzdul. Whatever he was saying, it had the dwarves on alert instantly. Kor just sat there, utterly confused. But as long as Glautirkrar didnt even attempt to get up, she had usually no reason to act.

And so she watched in amusement when Thorin stormed into camp (he had been gone?) with Dwalin on his heels, swords drawn and sweat on their brows. Fili asked something in Khuzdul and Thorin answered in the same matter. Again it confused and amused Kor at the same times how close Khuzdul and Naikre sounded. To her it was even possible to translate a few words of Khuzdul with similar words in Naikre but the meaning of said words made no sense in the way the two dwarves used them.

In Naikre Thorin was shouting at Fili that he should go hunt demons on his own next time and Fili asked Thorin nervously whether he should prepair to escort a caravan of apple pies to the Ered Ungol in a few weeks. Thorin then swore upon the Valar that some orc spawn had something to do with a mix-breed of wizard-dwarves and his late great-great grandfather had passed a law that said wizard-dwarves where not allowed near said apple pies from the caravan to the Ered Ungol at any time before he stormed off to find his pack, leaving Fili behind with Balin, Dwalin and the rest of the dwarves.

Those things were not necessarily said in that order but it was all that Kor could translate and only in that order it made atleast a little bit sense to her. She could not surpress a snort and a silent giggle.

It was in those few moments where her attention had been drawn in by the dwarves that the hobbit crawled closer to her, trying to get as far away as possible. Bilbo sat down next to her where Fili had not been moments ago, his eyes never leaving the dwarves. „What do you think they are talking about?"

Kor shrugged her shoulders. „I wouldnt know." Bilbo looked at her a little sheepishly. „Oh, yes. I forgot about that." Kor turned to him. „About what?" Bilbo tried to smile a little but failed and instead pulled a grimace. „That I´m not the only Non-dwarf here." Kor snorted. „What about the wizard then?" Bilbo huffed. „Not a dwarf but probably knows a lot about that dwarvish language." Kor shrugged her shoulder. „Khuzdul sounds a little bit like my mothertongue." The hobbit looked up and frowned. „It keeps confusing me.", Kor admitted to him. Bilbo shook his head. „I have never heard the Naur use a different tongue than the common one." Kor smiled. „It´s the same with Khuzdul. You´ll barely find a dwarf that is so open about Khuzdul or his dwarvish cultur outside of the company."

Bilbo was the one to sleep close to her that night. And with Bilbo she shared the first watch. But it was not Bilbo she awoke next to. No it was a grinning wizard and it startled her more than anything.

**A/N:**

**Hello darlings,**

**I´m sorry for this filler. I didnt plan on writing it but I needed a few things to be explained like Naur aging and the reason why Kor doesnt look a teenager anymore. **

**So to set things clear:**

**Naur come of age when they turn 30.**

**They age like hobbits do, due to their connection with spirits and demons. **

**Yes, Glautirkrar needs Kor´s power to maintain a physical body. This is important for later chapters. (Sorry, for the mini spoiler!?)**

**A Naur can turn 500 or older under the condition that they never come into contact with spirits or demons (inevitable) and arent killed in fights or battles. **

**I had some fun with Naikre this time. Like I mentioned before, Naikre sounds similar to Khuzdul (or atleast that´s how I imagined it) and some words might be similar but with different meanings and since Kor´s mothertongue is Naikre she is able to translate those words but they make no sense to her. Hence the silly conversation between Thorin and Fili in Khuzdul which I wrote for the sole purpose of humoring myself. I got that idea from the genius that is LullabyKnell and the story „A way things should be". So… Enjoy! **

**Another things is the problem with Glautirkrar. The inevitable is going to happen soon but let get them out of the Shire first, shall we? **

**Anyway: RR please!**

**Special thanks to Rebekka (Smiguel) for listening through my everyday rants.**

**Love,**

**SoManyRhosgobelRabbits**


End file.
